Basium
by SketchGal2
Summary: Sequel to Mens Mentis. Reid finally gets the nerve to call Desiree. This one-shot details their conversation and personal reflection.Reid centered.


Sequel to my one-shot "Mens Mentis" (latin for thought, intellect etrc). Check that out when you get the chance, since its the beginning of this series. Also, "The Evolution of Spencer Reid", which isn't set in quite the same universe yet but nonetheless a Reid-centered tale.

Please read and review! :D Thanks

* * *

><p>"Hi, this is Doctor Reid from Quantico...no...no" Reid stopped pressing the necessary button on his cell to end the call.<p>

"Hello, um Desiree, I um work with Derek, your brother...we met a few years ago and then over the Christmas and New Years holiday..your mom and sister were there...no that sounds even worse" He said to himself, stopping again and closing his eyes in frustration. Deciding to start again, he cleared his throat dialing the number,

"Um, Desiree, I...I...the mouth is full of bacteria" Reid started, the momentum building up in his voice."-and when two people kiss they exchange between ten million and one billion bacteria-" Reid stopped, blinking in horror at what he was doing. He rested the palm of one his hands on his forehead sighing deeply.

Before he could form a thought on how to recover from his flubs, something took hold of him, making Reid rush out, "Kissing is good for teeth. Study indicates that the anticipation of a kiss increases the flow of saliva to the mouth, giving the-"

"Spencer?" A confused voice said on the other line. Reid's face turned a deep pink covering his cheeks and ears completely. He was glad he was in the comforts of his home, late at night...with the shades and curtains pulled over the windows so that the neighbors couldn't see his fail and red face.

"Desi-Desiree, ah good evening" Reid greeted timidly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets using a shoulder to hold the phone in place at his ear.

"Desi is fine" Desiree Morgan said sweetly. Reid felt breathless at the response eyes fluttering. "How are you?"

Reid gulped, voice shaky, "I'm adequate-"

"Adequate?Are you sure?" Desiree giggled. "It's pretty late down there. Don't you FBI guys have to work day and night? You must be tired. At least that's what Der complained to me earlier before he went to bed"

"Uh, not real-really. I'm finished up for the day. Today is, I mean was, paperwork day for some the BAU-actually" Reid said chuckling awkwardly before clearing his throat. "We had a break from a on the field case for the day-"

"I see. Well, that's nice" Desiree said. After a moment passed of silence she sighed saying, "I miss your company Spencer.I miss you".

Reid felt a shiver quake through his entire being. Sweat seemed to begin pouring buckets from his armpits and back onto the floor. His balance seemed to take a turn for the worst when he tried guiding himself to the couch on the other side of the room. He repeatedly cleared his throat trying to calm himself down.

Desiree listened closely to other line, jumping when she heard a thud. "Spencer! Are you alright?"

"I...the science of kissing is called philematology" Reid croaked from his spot on the floor. He didn't quite make it to the couch exactly like he planned. But the space in front of the arm chair was pretty close.

"Oh-that's interesting. Is there anymore to it?" Desiree asked, genuinely interested.

"The study of or the art of kissing-" Reid said before his phone slipped out of his sweaty palm. He quickly picked it back up again. "...of which study shows that a good kiss stimulates the brain to produce dopamine and oxycontin, which in turn stimulate the release of the body's natural 'happy hormones,' called endorphins" he continued animatedly.

"Wow...I felt that...when we kissed" Desiree said softly. Reid's stomach dropped at the sensuality in her voice. "Did you feel that?The release of your endorphins spreading throughout your body Spence?"

Reid gulped again, tongue darting over his dry lips.

"..ye-yes..." Reid said voice strained. What was this woman doing to him?

"When will we see each other again Spencer?So we can both feel it again?" she asked. Reid's brain froze then exploded into a million pieces. He never thought any woman would show so much interest...attraction to him. The kisses they shared still in his memory, delighting him every night by chasing the nightmares away and creating seemingly real dreams.

Her laughter, her smile and intelligence combined with the fact that she just earned her law degree and was a newly practicing lawyer to be really refreshing. No one could argue that Desiree Morgan was a beautiful woman inside and out. It didn't bother him at all that they were so many states apart from the other either. If he could he would fly on a jet this very second to see her...wait. Was he falling in love?

"I'm new..at this" Reid said into the phone covering his forehead again." This-um" his hand waved about to empty space at a loss for words. That was new.

"Possible coupling?" Desiree asked, something unreadable lacing her voice that caused Reid to drop the phone again. "Spence?"

"Yeah, I... uhm apologize. I'm not ready to-"

"You don't find me attractive?" Desiree asked. Reid noted a hint of sadness in her voice. He felt his heart begin to shatter in guilt.

"No, I find myself..." he stopped hoping the pitch in his voice would become even again. "...really attracted to you Desi. I just...I'm not sure if I'm ready to give you the proper relationship you deserve...I'm married to my job. I've never been in a relationship in my life, which is pathetic I'm sorry-"

"Spence, please relax for a second" Desiree interrupted soothingly. As if hypnotized Reid felt his body relax where he sat. His palm's, back and armpits stopped sweating. He even felt his throat clear up without him physically having to do so.

"Spencer I really like you. I know you feel the mutual attraction to each other is pulling us together Spencer,through this phone states away," She started. "I have been thinking about you for months before you even came to visit my family.I even dream about you..."

Reid was surprised and flattered at the new information. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins spreading to the rest of his body.

"Spencer, I think this is our destiny. Please. Don't be afraid Spencer."Silence enveloped the phone line again for almost ten solid minutes.

"I'm not leaving this phone until you-"

"Lips are one hundred times more sensitive than the tips of fingers..."Reid trailed off. There was silence once more for the line.

"I never knew that, thank you Spencer," Desiree said gently. Reid couldn't place what else was in her voice at that moment. Suddenly he heard a loud_ chppt_ sound in the receiver which interrupted his analysis. His eyes darted around wondering what the sound was.

"You next Spencer. Kiss me good night back" Desiree said playfully. Reid blushed again, a bashful smile occupying his face.

"Alright..." he said shyly. He puckered his lips to the speaker of the the phone and kissed it. "Goodnight"

"Nuh-uh Spencer Reid. I didn't hear you kiss me" Reid blushing harder than before, puckered his lips again, giving the speaker a proper loud kiss. He heard a similar one being preformed in the receiver at the same time.

"Good night" the two said to each other. Reid nodded as if Desiree was in the room with him before ending the one hour, twenty-six minute and thirty-five second call on his phone. He sighed getting up from his spot on the floor, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear smiling to himself. He was sure his dreams would be invaded of images of Desiree Morgan and kisses until the sun rose.

* * *

><p>Hope that was enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think please! :D<p>

Thanks!

Don't forget to check out Mens Mentiss, and the Evolution of Spencer Reid! bye!


End file.
